The invention concerns an instant, pouch starch-based dried dumpling product in the form of flakes, bits, or grains which are instantly converted to an edible dumpling stage of immersion of the product in a pouch into hot water.
The invention thus creates a dry, starch-based product from which so-called "pouch dumplings", which are presently enjoying great popularity, may be made. These pouch dumplings save a significant portion of the time hitherto required to prepare them, and in particular make it possible even for unskilled members of the household to produce ready-to-eat dumplings of good quality.
Despite the incontestable advantages of such pouch dumplings, up to now their preparation has always required a significant amount of and quality has not always been consistent. The desire and the need thus arises for dumplings which can be made with only the most minimal preparation time, especially for consumption outside the home, without the need for an actual cooking process, i.e., a so-called "instant dumpling" which is ready to eat immediately in a few minutes or so by immersion in hot water.